


Not Alone

by paxambabes



Series: Little Egos [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver/little, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxambabes/pseuds/paxambabes
Summary: When the other egos upset Jack, Henrik finds out his biggest secret.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a ship that I see little content for, and I’ve been wanting to do this scenario for it. Apologies if it sucks, this was done on the fly.

Henrik knew something was going on with Jack, but he couldn’t quite figure out what.

Earlier in the week, he’d apparently ordered something secret and when it came in the mail, he had made a run for it, wrestling it out of Anti’s hands. Of course Anti had teased him about what it was, joking that it was some kind of weird dildo. Henrik couldn’t care less about what it was, but when Jack was questioned about it, he started blushing, stumbling over his words and retreating to his room.

Then there was the incident.

Anti and Chase had decided to try and rummage through Jack’s room, presumably looking for anything embarrassing he might have hidden away. They’d emerged from the room, laughing loudly as they held a dinosaur onesie and a handful of coloring books, some of them themed after children’s cartoon characters. 

“What kind of grown ass man has this shit in his room?” Anti smirked, laughing as he chase tossed a stuffed dinosaur plushie between them. All of a sudden, Jack stepped into the living room, his face bright red with embarrassment.

“Where the fuck did you get those from?” Jack’s voice was shaking, trembling slightly as he ran to Anti, trying to wrestle he items out of his arms. 

“Didn’t know you were secretly a baby!” Anti grinned, tossing the items towards Chase. Henrik was done with their act, striding over to Chase and snatching Jack’s belongings from him, returning them to Jack. He could see tears starting to form in Jack’s eyes, clutching the items tight.

“Are you alright? Is there anything you need to talk to me about?” Henrik was concerned now, seeing Jack blushing profusely, tears starting to fall. 

“It’s nothing, I promise,” Jack choked out, his voice trembling as he ran towards his room. Henrik cursed silently to himself, turning around to berate the other two. Chase seemed genuinely sorry, but of course Anti wasn’t. He just smirked and disappeared off to who knows where, laughing. 

Later that night, after Henrik was done with his job for the day, he decided to pay Jack a visit.

As he stepped towards Jack’s room, he could hear sniffling and soft crying, his door shut tight. Henrik knocked on the door, trying to get Jack to open it.

“Are you sure you’re alright Jack? I just want to check on you,” Henrik said, hearing shuffling behind the door, like Jack was putting something away.

“Please, just go away,” Jack’s voice was soft, sniffling again. Henrik sighed, opening the door slowly, stepping inside.

He saw a box on Jack’s bed, various stuffed animals and toys spilling out of it. He saw a pacifier near Jack, who was wearing the onesie from earlier. When he met Jack’s eyes, he could see panic in them, Jack moving to hide everything.

“You’re not supposed to see this!” Jack cried out, starting to cry again as he tried to push Henrik out the door.

“I’m not judging you, Jack. I just want to help you,” Henrik tried to keep his voice gentle, hoping he could calm Jack down. It seemed to work, the crying stopping. He’d known people like Jack before, although he himself had no personal experience with age regressors. He did however know the basics of caregiving thanks to having friends like that in the past. He motioned for Jack to sit on the bed, joining him and placing a hand on his knee.

“It’s okay, Jack. This is perfectly normal and there’s nothing wrong with it. You can always talk to me about it if you need to,” he heard Jack sniffle, smiling as he leaned into Henrik’s shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Jack looked up at him, his eyes still teary. Henrik nodded, letting Jack wrap his arms around his waist. Jack snuggled into him, making a soft noise as Henrik ran a hand through his hair. 

“What do you want to do now, buddy?” Henrik tilted Jack’s head up, already sensing that he was slipping back into his headspace. 

“Play dinosaurs?” Jack said softly, sucking his thumb into his mouth, smiling softly.

“Let’s get your pacifier first. Open up,” Henrik found the pacifier, decorated with a stegosaurus on the front, placing in Jack’s mouth. Jack made a pleased noise, sucking on it as leapt off the bed, grabbing his toys and planting himself on the floor.

“Come pway daddy!” Jack slurred, muffled by the pacifier. He was already deep enough in headspace that his speech was suffering, but Henrik thought it was the cutest thing. He joined Jack on the floor, first putting on some cartoons in the background for some noise. Jack was bouncing up and down, grabbing his toys and making muffled roaring noises, playing with Henrik. They did this for at least an hour, both of them laughing while Jack smiled, the pacifier falling out a few times. Each time, Henrik placed it back in, patting Jack’s head and returning to their play. 

After an hour or so, Jack grew tired of it, whining and batting his toys away. 

“Hungry,” Jack whined, pulling his pacifier out and clinging to Henrik. 

“Let me go get you something. Just sit here and wait for me, okay?” Jack whined again, clinging to Henrik’s knees as he stood up, trying to leave the room.

“I promise I’ll come back, okay? Just be a good boy and wait for me,” Henrik was stern, trying to shake Jack off. Reluctantly, Jack let go and whimpered, sitting against the bed and grabbing his favorite stuffed dinosaur.

Luckily it was late at night, so nobody was in the kitchen. When Henrik went to grab a cup, he saw a small sippy cup hidden in the back of the cabinet, clearly Jack’s. He smiled as he dug it out, filling it with milk and grabbing some animal crackers, making his way back to Jack’s room. As soon as Henrik stepped in the door, Jack squealed in excitement, dropping his plushie and nearly knocking Henrik over with a hug.

“Hold on, just sit down and we can cuddle then,” Henrik laughed, peeling Jack off of him and motioning for him to sit on the floor. Jack sat down, grabbing for the sippy cup, ripping it out of Henrik’s hands. He sat down next to him, opening the bag of crackers and holding them out to Jack. Jack quickly forgot about the milk, grabbing a handful of the crackers and scarfing them down, coughing.

“You have to chew your food buddy,” Henrik laughed lightly, patting Jack on the head and bringing the cup up to his mouth. Jack thanked him, taking sips as he let Henrik hand feed him, hoping that he wouldn’t nearly choke again. 

It wasn’t long before the bag and bottle were empty, Henrik tossing them off to the side. Jack was starting to yawn, rubbing at his eyes and whining. 

“Is my baby boy tired?” Henrik cooed, bringing Jack into a hug. 

“Cuddle me daddy?” Jack said quietly, yawning again as Henrik picked him up, laying him on the bed. 

“Of course,” Henrik smiled, sitting up and letting Jack drape across his lap, going through Netflix to find something for Jack. When he settled on something, he picked up Jack’s pacifier and held it out to him, the little accepting it happily.

They laid like that for a while, Henrik’s hand buried in Jack’s hair, fluffing it up and stroking it softly, Jack making happy noises through his pacifier. It wasn’t long before Jack was snoring lightly, curled up in Henrik’s lap, his pacifier dangling out of his mouth. Henrik chuckled at that, reaching down to push it back in, cooing as Jack briefly woke up, looking up at him sleepily and smiling. Not long after Jack fell back asleep, Henrik was dozing off as well.

He knew that from now on, he’d be taking care of Jack in more ways than one, and he was okay with it. This was new for him, but if Jack needed someone this much, then Henrik was glad to be that person for him. As he started to drift off, he heard Jack speak.

“Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at transantisepticeye.tumblr.com


End file.
